1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit in which a failure path can be detected.
2. Related Art
After a semiconductor integrated circuit is fabricated, it is tested using a predetermined test apparatus to determine whether the semiconductor integrated circuit operates normally. Specifically, in order to test the semiconductor integrated circuit, a test process is performed in which data that is provided by a tester is written in a memory cell and the written data is read back out. If the data read out is not the same as the data written during the test, then the semiconductor integrated circuit is not operating normally. Therefore, a failure path analyzing process needs to be performed in order to detect the failure path.
However, there are a lot of possible failure paths in many conventional semiconductor integrated circuits, due to the numerous circuits included in today's semiconductor integrated circuits. The increased analysis time means that productivity and efficiency are lowered.